Conformal arrays are antennas that are configured to receive and/or transmit radio signals. Conformal arrays are a type of phased array antenna and typically are constructed to have a low profile compared to an externally mounted non-conformal array antenna. For example, conformal arrays typically are constructed for mounting to or integrating into an aircraft, a vehicle, a building, or other structure, in which a typical antenna may not be desirable, for example, due to aerodynamics or conspicuity of a typical antenna.